


Ever After

by fugacior (orphan_account)



Series: Le Roi et son Chevalier [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff, King-Knight Romance, M/M, Medieval Kingdom, may get cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fugacior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king sealed his destiny and kept his faith only for the knight, while having him by his side towards reaching where they belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

Once upon a time, they got back up.

The young king, Kageyama Tobio, had spent his days no longer alone. He didn't have to wander all by himself without having to trust anyone—at least, his burdens slowly decreased and he felt less lonely. To be very honest, it frightened him a little if he weren't able to escape, since he would've had his head off from his body under the protests of his people, or he would have had his execution in the kingdom which he had defeated once and for all. He would have obviously lied if imagining the sharp blade chopping his neck and split it forcefully as the blood flows rapidly from the large cut didn't scare him at all. Still, he was pretty much alive although his wounds hadn't fully healed yet.

He almost had his death near over fighting in a duel with a certain knight from the kingdom with whom he had dispute. Of course, he had his victory once at war, and he gained his second victory at the one-on-one battle of swordsmanship, but it nearly costed his life. Fortunately, his opponent didn't hesitate to save him, although the method was inconvenient and gauche for him, but there was no other choice to help him anyway. At one point, he wished if any of them had water, then a kiss didn't have to be necessary, though a little part of him was grateful for it.

It was a long journey for them in order to survive. Leaving the dark forest wasn't an easy idea to be executed—it wasn't only once or twice the had to deal with wild beasts or supernatural inhabitants of the forest. Luckily, with their swift and fluid movements, quick and powerful techniques, and their dynamic teamwork of swordsplay, handling obstacles no matter how difficult were not a problem for both of them. They didn't only encounter the worst possible, though, since sometimes they came across travelers or lost people in there, but they decided to go on their own.

One day, when they decided to rest after a long walk, Hinata Shouyou, the small knight, felt like it was the time for them to get to know each other ever since they had been spending almost a week after meeting each other for the first time before they dueled. The silence filled in the air as the dark sky was dappled with sparkling lights of stars above them. Even though they had fire, a wisp of coldness sent them shivering and trembling (not even Kageyama's robe could shield them from the low temperature).

"Why... did you become a king?"

He frowned at first when he heard the question, as he sighed heavily while holding himself from yawning. "I was meant to be one," he spoke. "I had everything and all what it takes to be a king. I was destined to rule a kingdom for the sake of power and triumph. I was at the top, and I didn't care if nobody were to accompany me. There was no need for a regent or even a queen, as long as I had myself and nothing to stop me from getting what I want. No one can never come near me, for I was their _king_."

His dark irises stared at the infinite above him, then he continued, "But, it was only for a short matter of time. Things are no longer 'is'—they're already 'was' for now."

Hinata bit his lip, his mind began to wander upon the last he had ever heard of Kageyama's former kingdom. Before he ran away, someone had told him that the kingdom which had won over them was having a great internal conflict—their king was extremely tyrannous, all of the people started to overthrow and asked him to be guillotined immediately. After that, he hadn't known a single detail of it anymore (well, not until when he met Kageyama and realized that he wasn't as dead as what others expected).

Now, the two former enemies were sitting side by side under the moonlight while pondering about how their life turned out if they hadn't met each other.

"I get it, actually," Hinata remarked. "My kingdom back then wasn't as glorious as yours, but everyone lived their lives to joy. We may hadn't won a war over anyone, even after the devastating loss when we battled with your kingdom. But, our ruler was a very decent and wise person, although he wasn't obviously as young as you. I'm thinking that he was at around 80 years alive to date, but everyone respected him. We were happy until there came the time when we had to bear our lives with shame. It wasn't just a defeat, it was a _massacre_. Some of my friends killed themselves after surviving the battle because they couldn't live without their faces held high."

Each of them had their own terrible endings, and both had their minds opened wide. Out there, the world wasn't as simple as what they thought. It was up to them in what way they should have their endings. They had their second chances after nearly losing their lives not only once, and they couldn't have it done without having each other at their backs. They couldn't help but having all the 'what if'-s only if they followed their instincts without even rethinking their actions—Kageyama would have died under the hands of his people, or by the hands of Hinata, who could have stabbed him when he was having difficulties in breathing. Hinata would have either died at the battle, by his own hands among his friends who no longer had any purpose to live, or by Kageyama and his disrespectful arrogance along with his constant craving for winning (and for the second time, in addition).

The fire was still blazing as they began to feel drowsy and couldn't hold their eyelids open any longer.

"We should go to rest for now," Hinata yawned. "G'dnight, Your Majesty."

"You don't have to call me that," Kageyama muttered. "You may call me Kageyama."

"Okay. You can call me Hinata, then."

"Whatever."

Without even taking long, they had fallen into their own subconsciousness for the next several hours.

.

On the next morning, Kageyama fluttered his eyes open as the breeze swept upon his face. He rubbed his face and looked at his surroundings, but none seemed to be threatening him. The sun was shining bright as he was showered with warmth and light. He turned his head and saw the knight, who was still sleeping comfortably. He wanted to wake him up, but seeing Hinata's fair complexion filled with peacefulness and zen, it stopped him from doing anything. It was an unusual but beautiful sight for him and he didn't want to ruin it. As he peered at him meaningfully, somehow a small part inside of him wanted it to last longer.

"K-Kageyama..."

He wasn't mistaken it—a gentle whisper of his name came from Hinata. The boy may hadn't been unconscious, but he was influenced by sequences of images of what he saw inside of him. Kageyama perceived that the orange-haired male was dreaming, but it wasn't a pleasant one—it wasn't only once, twice his name was called. Hinata didn't even call him by other nicknames, such as 'king' or 'your majesty', as he didn't stop calling Kageyama in a hasty tone. He was unsure of what he should do regarding that, although he couldn't hide himself from blushing (on the other side, he was glad that Hinata didn't have to see him that way).

"Are you okay, shorty?"

"H-Help me..."

The knight unconsciously rolled his body side to side while his hands were grasping all over himself. He might had been trying to get away from something attacking him, but he was defenseless as he looked vulnerable, unlike the time when he was fighting with the king. He seemed to have lost his way to escape and completely cornered and panicked. The hazard made him weak and he had no one to help him—that's why he called Kageyama, the only person who could save him from the menace. It was odd, since Hinata might had known a lot of people—some were may be stronger than Kageyama—but he relied to his strength only.

"No, no! Get away from me!"

Kageyama thought that this may be how he was feeling when he was running out of air back at the duel. He was striving to live, but he couldn't do it all by himself since he needed a hand from someone who could help him breathe. He was selfish, but his dignity blocked him from completely admitting himself to be helpless. There was no one but Hinata, the least possible person to even save him since he was nearly crushing him with all his might.

But in the end, he was saved, right?

"Kageyama...!"

_Shit, what should I do?_

Before he could even decide, without a notice, Hinata grabbed him fast and close, then slammed his face onto his. Baffled (and extremely embarrassed), Kageyama tried to pull himself away—

"Mmph!"

—not until his lips was locked once more.

_Not this shit again!_

It was the second and an even more inconvenient moment for Kageyama to be kissed by Hinata. He was overwhelmed and electrified, but the kiss slowly lowered the tension of his body down. Unlike the last one, it wasn't rushed as they began to play it slow. For one second, Kageyama was impressed by Hinata's instincts even though he was still asleep, but he no longer cared. He grasped the knight's arms tight as he reciprocated the kiss back. It was least awkward for him, anyway—he thought as he buried his head to Hinata's neck. The shorter male moaned delightfully in his ear while chanting his name several times, making him unable to resist the urge to pin him down and to have him completely senseless as he exploited the boy's beauty and claimed it only for his own (and not letting anyone to take it away from him).

The knight's scent was sweet but ravishing. A dash of sunrise, dandelions, mixed with a sense of chivalry, spirit, and the dirt of war. Kageyama had never been so intoxicated by anything or anyone, and this was worth as much as victory itself. Even though Hinata may be small and looked like he had never fought, but damn, he was brave and fearless. He couldn't imagine how a boy like him had already tasted bloodbath and suffered misery—it made him even feel sorry for him, but at the same time, he was attached and somewhat oddly attracted, likewise an insect to a venus flytrap.

"Hhh..."

A kiss landed upon Hinata's collarbone, as the king traced his lips and brushed it slowly until it reached the knight's nose. It came out first as a peck, as when it slowly lowered down to Hinata's mouth, he was enticed and completely lost control over himself. He brought himself closer to Hinata as they both were back locking lips for nearly the fifth time. He ran out of air, but it was for pleasure, and he didn't regret one bit. He didn't know if in his dream, Hinata was already saved, but one part of him would be glad if that turned out right. He owed him big time, for sure.

As he gasped for air, suddenly, Hinata opened his eyes. He was awake, which had given a shock upon Kageyama. He wished that Hinata had no idea what they had done, but there was no way the spikey orange-haired boy wouldn't have noticed the way he was on top of him at that time. Quickly, the king tried to stand up while attempted to forget whatever had been done—

**STAB.**

.

.

.

"K-kuh!"

A knife was struck upon his chest, close to where his heart lied. It didn't take longer than one second for Kageyama that it was all just a trap, as he caught the sight of Hinata grinning at him mischievously. He then laughed boisterously, insulting him out loud, "WHO'S THE DEFEATED NOW?"

Kageyama spat blood towards him in disgust, feeling repulsive for being too gullible. He shouldn't have let his guard down just because of one kiss and nearly seven days of spending their time together—apparently, he wasn't as less innocent as Hinata. He vilely cursed himself for whatever sins he hadn't repented, and his death had been made clear under the hands of the boy who was supposed to take his life down in order to pay back the bad deeds he had commenced. He would have rather being dead in the battle fighting for himself rather than being dead because of losing over his uncontrollable lust towards sensuous but deadly trap.

Hinata was, in fact, a venus flytrap to him all along.

Before the knight grabbed him by the neck as he choked him to death, he whispered these words until he gave him his last kiss,

"Let us meet again soon, Your Majesty."

.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

The sudden yell immediately woke Hinata up from his slumber. He thought he heard somebody who was looking for help, but when he saw Kageyama, who was trembling in fear right beside him, he was confused. Curious, he approached the taller boy to know what was on his mind.

"You okay, Kage—"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He was even more shocked when Kageyama grabbed his sword near him and pointed it in front of his face, as he berated in anger, "You're trying to kill me, huh?! I know that you've got something up your sleeve! Behind your innocence, you're still avenging for your kingdom so you can go back and make your king proud by killing me! Isn't that what you're trying to do all this time?!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

He retreated back from his position while trying to explain to Kageyama by raising his voice, "If that's so, then I would have killed you back at the duel! But guess what—I saved you! And do you know why? Because, there was no choice for me to go back to where I came from, even if killing you means that I regained my honor back! Honestly, all of us deserves to live, but seeing my friends died in vain... I didn't want to do it to you, no matter how much it would mean to the people of my kingdom. So, if you're still thinking that I have dishonest reasons to go with you, then go ahead and kill me right now!"

Kageyama was stupefied and silenced by the knight's words. His sword was aiming directly for his heart, but his hand shakily gripped it and he was fully doubtful of his actions. He gulped as his mind was torn between the fight between yes and no inside him. If only he had a third choice, an escape would be good, but he didn't want to be a coward.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?"

.

.

.

His only response to Hinata's defiance was a tight embrace.

For how many times he had people killed under his command, he didn't know. For how many times he murdered someone using his own hands without any hesitation, he didn't care. It was the first time for him to spare someone's life, and he couldn't think anymore. His mind went straight blank, he didn't want to be pertained about the nightmare. It was all images which were formed by his negative thoughts—truth wasn't always as worse as what he expected.

"I... I..."

"It's okay."

While trying to process what had happened, Hinata awkwardly caressed Kageyama's back to comfort him down. He was taken aback by the king's emotions. He had never felt this close to someone, especially with a person with a very hard exterior like Kageyama. Beneath his vanity and self-revering upon his status as a (former) king, he was still human, after all. Once again, he was glad knowing that he was still alive and he didn't have to live with regrets.

"Please, promise me, Hinata," Kageyama whispered. "When I become king... I want you to be by my side. I want you... to be my knight for as long as we live."

That was the first time Kageyama called him by his name, and he liked it very much. He embraced him back as he lifted a joyous upward curve upon his face.

"Of course, Kageyama. I will serve you with all my might."

.


End file.
